Sol Hundido
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: Según las reglas, 'Quien use el Cuaderno no irá ni al cielo ni al infierno'. Light se da cuenta de haber cometido un error sólo al hacerse visible la cadena que le atará hasta su muerte.LxLight


**Título: **Sol Hundido  
**Género: **Terror  
**Pairing: **LxLight  
**Rating: **Pg-13 fuerte, tirando a R

**Advertencia:** Es de esos que violan mentes. Muy ligeramente AU. Spoilers del capítulo 58. No está beteado, y es producto de un desvarío de madrugada.

**Deseos de Lynx:** No es por nada, pero me encanta. Ojalá cumpla su cometido.

* * *

**+-!-+****+-!-+****+-!-+**

* * *

_Acta Confidencial de la Investigación (Documento Desclasificado)_

_Folio: 71345  
Fecha: 01 de Octubre del 2005_

_A consideración de la posible verosimilitud de la hipótesis del cuaderno, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que:_

_Inciso A: Es necesario averiguar efectividad de dicho cuaderno.  
Inciso B: La comprobación deberá efectuarse con la máxima responsabilidad del caso.  
Inciso C: Se evitarán los conflictos éticos eligiendo a un sujeto cuya probidad haya sido declarada nula por ley._

_Sujeto: Terrence Williams  
Edad: 37 años  
Ubicación: Prisión federal, Texas, Estados Unidos.  
Cargos: nueve crímenes sexuales, dos homicidios con móvil de robo, cuatro robos con intimidación.  
Condena: Ejecución mediante inyección letal el 21 de Diciembre del 2005_

_Variaciones introducidas por el experimento:_

_Inciso A: El intento de ejecución a distancia se efectuará el día 21 de Octubre del 2005, a las 00:00 horas.  
Inciso B: La ejecución a distancia se realizará mediante un ataque al corazón.  
Inciso C: Debido a las dudas sobre la verosimilitud de la llamada "Regla de los Trece Días", esta se ignorará hasta que se cumpla el plazo límite, el día 03 de Noviembre del 2005. De resultar falsa, el sospechoso Yagami Light deberá ser sometido a prisión preventiva y/o juicio, dependiendo de la decisión del equipo.  
Inciso D: De resultar verídica, el sospechoso Yagami Light quedará a cargo de la investigación._

**

* * *

**

* * *

Del experimento, nadie se enteró. 

Necesitaban ver si el cuaderno funcionaba. Parecía irrisorio que un objeto tan simple, incluso frágil en apariencia, sirviera para el asesinato a distancia. No era ilegal probar, puesto que la pena de muerte regía en la localidad en que el sujeto de estudio estaba preso; pero las consideraciones éticas del asunto podían acarrear problemas con el resto del equipo.

Light se limitó a observar divertido mientras Ryuuzaki, demostrando una falta de seguridad inusitada, tomaba el lápiz usando una superficie de apoyo aún menor que la acostumbrada, y anotaba un nombre.

Claro, el detective se había negado por completo a permitirle a él que lo hiciera. Antes mancharse las manos que facilitarle una potencial arma, había sido la excusa. Light quería creer que la razón verdadera era que L no quería que muriese, de ser cierta la regla de los trece días.

Miraron las noticias por internet al día siguiente. La primera fase del experimento había resultado exitosa.

* * *

* * *

  
L no llegó a saber jamás si aquella regla era auténtica o no. Rem se encargó del problema antes. 

Kira, a la cabeza del equipo que debía capturarle, se limitó a fingir que lloraba durante el funeral y se preparó para asumir como dios; tal como tenía planeado, de ahí a un par de años. Estaba seguro que dormir por las noches le sería mucho más fácil ahora que no se encontraba atado al único que podría haberle hecho caer.

Acariciándose distraídamente el sector en que su piel estaba más clara, circunvalando la muñeca que estuvo encadenada, Yagami Light se metió bajo las mantas preparándose para descansar con la tranquilidad del trabajo bien hecho.

Era lunes por la madrugada. Despertó con una presión homicida sobre su cuello.

Convencido de que era idea suya, Light se rió de los nervios que insistían en luchar contra su divinidad y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

* * *

La madrugada siguiente, martes, le recibió con la clarísima sensación de dedos sobre su yugular.

Esta vez fastidiado consigo mismo, se incorporó preguntándose si su subconsciente no le estaría jugando una broma. Sabía que era la mente más capacitada del mundo. Sabía que si había alguien que mereciera regir sobre los destinos de una humanidad purificada, era él. ¿Por qué entonces, insistía su mente en hacerle pasar malos ratos¡Como si pudiera sentir alguna culpa!

Ignoró el calambre en su brazo izquierdo, recostándose sobre él para dormir.

* * *

La noche del miércoles lo sorprendió respirando normalmente, pero insomne. 

Maldijo en voz baja la parte humana que todavía le quedaba, con sus dudas y sugestiones, sobándose el brazo. Lentamente, lo que parecía ser un calambre generalizado se había concentrado en la zona del codo hacia abajo. De espaldas y con los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo blanco de su habitación, descubrió que llamar al sueño se le hacía imposible, puesto que cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos la asfixia regresaba.

El reloj siguió marchando hasta que afuera amaneció. Solo entonces logró dormir en paz.

* * *

La cuarta noche logró dormirse temprano, sin que nada lo molestara. 

A eso de las tres de la mañana, alternando fases de sueño, imágenes de fuerte contenido erótico comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente. Dentro del mismo sueño Light se preguntó el por qué de aquellas escenas, cuando incluso en su pubertad había sido infrecuente tener esa clase de visiones al dormir.

Había un cuerpo sobre el suyo, un cuerpo andrógino que parecía cambiar a cada instante, haciéndole cosas increíbles con la boca. Una mata de cabello que pasaba del castaño al rubio y el rojo, ocultaba el rostro de aquella persona.

Sintió uno, dos dedos profanándole, acariciándole por dentro. La imagen se enfocó de pronto, permaneciendo invariable unos minutos; y la piel de quien le dominaba adquirió una palidez nívea, contrastando con el pelo negro, corto y desordenado.

Light entendió entonces que se trataba de un recuerdo, y despertó gritando.

Contuvo las nauseas cuando notó que todavía podía sentir cierta presión helada en su interior.

* * *

La quinta noche, viernes, la asfixia volvió. 

La diferencia era que esta vez, podía percibir claramente el peso y la forma de alguien invisible sentado sobre su pecho, la forma de cada dedo cerrándose sobre su garganta. Manoteó al aire intentando quitarse lo que sea que eso fuera de encima, sintiendo un sudor helado brotando de sus poros al escuchar el inconfundible tintineo de una cadena desde su brazo izquierdo. Dejó de luchar y se aferró la muñeca con la otra mano, buscando quizá el relieve de la esposa que solía estar ahí.

Se negó a admitir la posibilidad de estar enloqueciendo de culpa. El orgullo se lo tragó junto con una pastilla para dormir, jurando que era primera y última vez que tomaba algo así, y regresó a la cama.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Era noche de sábado cuando lo vio. 

Despertaba de un sueño intranquilo y frágil cuando sintió un toque de hielo sobre su cabeza que le obligó a abrir los ojos. Sentado junto a su cabecera, Ryuuzaki le acariciaba el pelo mirándole con aquellos ojos insondables, de aspecto aún más demencial después de la muerte. Había una esposa en su mano derecha, unida con una cadena mucho más gruesa de lo que recordaba a su propia muñeca izquierda.

Light gritó cuando sintió los dedos del detective escurriéndose bajo su camisa. Gritó, se agitó, y se descubrió incapaz de moverse, aplastado por un peso inimaginable cuando L se sentó sobre su pecho y le besó.

Sólo lo dejó en paz cuando Light pronunció su verdadero nombre entre espasmos de pánico. Sonriendo con suavidad, señaló el lunes en el calendario digital que había sobre el velador y se desvaneció.

La presión de la esposa en su muñeca izquierda, sin embargo, no se le quitó.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Era noche de domingo, y Light, quien quería ser dios en la tierra, descansó.

Al lunes siguiente, sin embargo, demasiado asustado para trabajar, aguardó al regreso de Ryuuzaki con todas las luces prendidas y un creciente peso en el alma. Cada sonido que oía, cada vez que su respiración fallaba...

No era justo.

Se paseó por la habitación, cada vez más aterrado a medida que atardecía y las sombras se alargaban.

No era justo.

Destrozó el reloj contra la pared, sin poder soportar aquel segundero que sonaba seco contra sus nervios.

¡El estaba en lo correcto¡No era un criminal, y no merecía aquel castigo, aquella sombra siguiéndolo, atormentándolo y ahogándolo de culpa!

Estaba consciente de que un tipo distinto de locura se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel de a poco, como un veneno lento.

Y escapar era imposible. Estaba en el contrato: Aquellos que usan el Death Note no van ni al cielo ni al infierno. Ryuuzaki estaba atado a él, podía sentirlo en la pesada cadena que colgaba de su brazo. Ni la muerte lo libraría de su presencia.

El sol descendió lentamente en el mar, y un gemido imperceptible murió en su garganta.

Anochecía.

_**

* * *

**_**+-!-+****+-!-+****+-!-+**

* * *

_**  
Finis.**_

_**05:34 am.  
02-11-06**_


End file.
